custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Barney's Sing Along Songs?/@comment-39400928-20190706181813
Barney's Sing Along Songs is a custom Barney Clip Show home video for Season 6 that was release on January 20, 1999. it features clips from Season 4, 5, and 6 of Barney & Friends. Contentshide Plot Cast Songs Trivia PlotEdit Barney and the Kids Sing Along Songs CastEdit Barney (Body: David Joyner, Voice: Bob West) Keeley (Lauren King) Myranda (Pia Manalo) Tiffany (Jessica Simpson) Marty (John David Bennett, ll) Robert (Corey Lopez) Jessica (Leah Gloria) (cameo) SongsEdit 1. Barney Theme Song 2. Being Together 3. Putting On a Show from: Is Everybody Happy 4. If You're Happy And You Know It from: Is Everybody Happy 5. When I'm Mad from: Oh Brother, She's My Sister 6. I Can Laugh from: Is Everybody Happy 7. Laugh With Me from: A Picture Of Health 8. I Put A Smile On from: You've Got To Have Art 9. I Can See It On Your Face from: Is Everybody Happy 10. We Love All Clocks from: Tick Tock Clocks 11. A Big Parade Of Numbers from: Tick Tock Clocks 12. The Yum, Yum Song from: Let's Eat 13. Snacking On Healthy Food from: Snack Time 14. Mish Mash Soup from: Safety First 15. Alphabet Soup from: Good Job 16. Nothing Beats a Pizza from: Try It's You'll Like It 17. The Popcorn Song from: How Does Your Garden Grow 18. S'Mores from: It's Tradition 19. When You Have a Ball from: Play Ball 20. What A Baseball Day from: Seven Days A Week 21. The Exercise Song from: Excellent Exercise 22. The Airplane Song from: A Package Of Friendship 23. My Kite from: What's In A Name 24. Hey Look At Me I Can Fly from: Easy Breezy Day 25. Five Little Butterflies from: Once A Pond A Time 26. If All The Raindrops from: It's a Rainy Day 27. The Raindrop Song from: Sweet As Honey 28. Mister Sun from: All Mixed Up 29. The Fall Song from: Tree Mendous Trees 30. Winter's Wonderful from: A Sunny, Snowy Day 31. It's C-C-C-Cold BRRRR from: A Sunny, Snowy Day 32. The Barney Bag from: Barney's Band 33. Our Friend Barney Had A Band from: Barney's Band 34. Sheep Medley from: E-I-E-I-O 35. Old Macdonald Had A Farm from: E-I-E-I-O 36. Squishy, Squashy, Washy from: It's Home To Me 37. If You're Happy And You Know It from: Brushing Up On Teeth 38. Brushing My Teeth from: Good Clean Fun 39. Splashing In The Bathtub from: Good Clean Fun 40. Books are Fun from: First Things First 41. I Love To Read from: What's In A Name 42. The Construction Song from: Let's Build Together 43. That's A Home To Me from: Let's Build Together 44. Everyone Is Special from: You Are Special 45. You Can Count On Me from: Waiting For Mr. Macrooney 46. Taking Turns from: Waiting For Mr. Macrooney 47. Why from: Howdy Friends 48. Being Together (Reprise) 49. I Love You TriviaEdit Barney has his Season 2 voice and late 1993 costume. The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Shopping for a Surprise!". The version I Love You has the same musical arrangements Season 3 and Vocals from The Exercise Circus!. The Season 6's version of the Barney Theme Song is used. The Season 7-14 Barney & Friends Set is Used.